IT'S ME
by SherlyXiu
Summary: Eunhyuk, berandal manis yang suka membuat onar di sekolah jatuh cinta pada ketua OSIS tampan. Sayangnya ketua OSIS yang berhasil mencuri hati Eunhyuk itu benci segala tindakan pembullyan. Di sisi lain Junsu, sahabat Eunhyuk memberi saran nista untuk menjerat sang ketua OSIS. /HAEHYUK/YAOI/NC/OS


**IT'S ME**

 **BY: SHERLYXIU**

 **Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Eunhyuk**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

 **DON'T COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRAAKK

"Ups sorry~"

"YAAAA!"

Namja berandal bertampang manis bertubuh sexy menyeringai menyebalkan ke arah sekumpulan siswa yang menatapnya kesal. Jelas saja mereka kesal. Bayangkan saat kalian makan dengan nikmatnya, tiba-tiba bola basket ikut serta nimbrung di atas meja seakan layak menjadi lauk makanan mereka. Ya, ini perbuatan Eunhyuk si namja manis tadi. Jangan tertipu dengan tampang manisnya, dia sebenarnya adalah berandalan di sekolah elit ini. Bersama kawan-kawan berandalnya setiap hari Eunhyuk membuat ulah entah itu membolos, tawuran, membully siswa siswi lain.

"Hei, jangan berteriak padanya!" Junsu, salah satu dari komplotan Eunhyuk meneriaki yeoja cantik berambut panjang bernama Im Yoona.

"Ohh~ si cabai ini rupanya berani meneriakiku?" Eunhyuk mendekat lalu menarik narik rambut Yoona, tidak menjambaknya hanya memainkan dengan jarinya.

"Kau, jangan menyentuhku atau..."

"Atau apa cabai?" Eunhyuk memajukan wajahnya.

PLAAAKKK

"Awww~"

Namja tampan yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS datang dan langsung memukul dengan keras lengan Eunhyuk yang tadi memainkan rambut Yoona, membuat Eunhyuk meringis sakit. Hey, walaupun Eunhyuk berandal tapi dia berandal manja yang masih bisa merasakan sakit.

"Hae untung kau datang. Lihat, berandal itu mau macam-macam padaku.." Yoona melapor sambil memeluk lengan kekar sang ketua OSIS yang bernama Donghae itu.

"Hey ketua OSIS tak usah ikut campur!" Junsu lagi-lagi membela Eunhyuk.

'Wow tampan juga namja ini... Bodynya tegap tak terlalu tinggi tapi manly sekali, lihat otot lengannya yang oghhh sangat menggoda.' Eunhyuk mulai berfantasi ria dengan tubuh Donghae. Mulai saat ini Eunhyuk bertekad untuk memiliki namja tampan itu.

"Pukulanmu lumayan juga tampan~" Eunhyuk mengerling nakal berniat menggoda Donghae yang ingin muntah melihatnya.

Donghae berniat pergi dari sana tapi tangannya dicekal oleh Eunhyuk, ia mendekat dan berbisik.

"Aku menginginkanmu..." Bisik Eunhyuk seduktif. Membuat tubuh Donghae meremang merasakan hembusan nafas Eunhyuk dan bibir sensual itu ahh lupakan Donghae apa yang sedang kau pikirkan.

"Bermimpi saja...!" Donghae berjalan meninggalkan Eunhyuk. Munafik sekali, padahal dia tergoda.

SKIP TIME

Sejak menyatakan menginginkan Donghae di kantin sekolah, Eunhyuk menggoda Donghae setiap hari. Pagi ia menunggu Donghae di pintu gerbang, siang merecoki di kantin, taman dan lain tempat. Seperti hantu yang setia mengikuti Donghae kemanapun.

"Kau tak bosan menggodainya tiap hari Hyuk?" Junsu, sahabat Eunhyuk sedari kecil bertanya.

"Ini menyenangkan. Kukira dia akan tertarik dengan mudah padaku, tapi ternyata sampai sekarang ia masih dingin padaku." Mereka sekarang sedang nongkrong di pinggir jalanan yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk tawuran.

"Kau mau tau cara ampuh untuk mendapatkannya?"

"Apa?"

"Buat dia terjebak dalam lubangmu! Bukankah tak ada seorangpun yang dapat melupakan sensasi terjebak dalam lubangmu?" Junsu meberi saran nista.

"YA! Yang benar saja, berdekatan denganku saja dia tidak mau apalagi meniduriku" Eunhyuk membentak Junsu.

"Itulah yang harus kau pikirkan, bagaimana cara menjebak Donghae ke LUBANGMU!"

"Ishhh dasar otak mesum!" Eunhyuk sedikit malu, Junsu dengan seenaknya menyebut organ privatnya itu dengan keras.

.

.

.

Siang ini kelas di mana Eunhyuk belajar sedang ulangan harian. Eunhyuk yang memang dasarnya berandal dan nakal mengendap-endap keluar kelas lewat pintu belakang. Dari pada mengikuti ulangan yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti, lebih baik ia pergi ke atap dan tidur di sana.

"LEE EUNHYUK! Kau mau kemana!" Park seonsaengnim berteriak sambil melempar penghapus papan tulis ke kepala Eunhyuk.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi..." Eunhyuk menjawab tanpa takut.

"Tak usah alasan! Kau keluar saja jika tak mau ikut ulangan. Lari putari lapangan 100 kali atau kupanggil orang tuamu ke sekolah!" Park seonsaengnim memang terkenal guru killer di kelas ini jadi tak heran siswa-siswi disini tak ada yang berani membantah perintahnya termasuk Eunhyuk. Walau berandal, ia masih punya sopan santun sebagai murid.

"Ughhh~"

Di tengah teriknya matahari Eunhyuk berlari mengitari lapangan sepak bola yang lumayan luas. Kalau saja tadi pagi Eunhyuk memasukkan makanan ke perutnya ia tak akan mengeluh. Dihukum seperti ini adalah hal yang biasa bagi berandal seperti Eunhyuk. Perutnya mulai perih padahal ia masih dapat 30 putaran, ia memang mudah terserang sakit maag. Eunhyuk berhenti berlari saat dirasa perutnya makin sakit. Ia meringis sambil memegangi perutnya, namun saat Eunhyuk melihat namja tampan Lee Donghae berjalan tak jauh dari tempatnya ia langsung menegakkan badannya lalu mendekati Donghae. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah di depan orang lain.

"Hai tampan, sedang apa disini? Bukankah masih jam pelajaran apa kau membolos?" Eunhyuk dengan wajah pucatnya masih sempat menggoda Donghae. Well, memang inilah sifatnya dari dulu berandal, liar tapi centil dan tak tahu malu.

"Memangnya aku sepertimu! Aku sedang bertugas memeriksa ketertiban berpakaian dan yang kulihat disisni sedang ada yang menggunakan pakaian tak rapi" Donghae menarik narik bagian bawah kemaja Eunhyuk, membuat kemeja kependekan itu tersingkap ke atas menampilkan kulit pinggang ramping Eunhyuk yang putih.

"Wow kau sudah berani menarik narik bajuku tampan, sudah tak sabar ya? Ok aku memang sexy. Tapi ini di tempat umum sayang nanti saja ya, lagipula aku sedang dihukum jadi aku harus melanjutkan dulu hukumanku" Ujar Eunhyuk panjang lebar tak tahu malu. Sebenarnya ia sedang menahan sakit di perutnya dari tadi.

"Masukkan dulu kemejamu sebelum kau lanjutkan hukumanmu!" Kata Donghae tegas. Memperingatkan berandal-berandal seperti Eunhyuk memang tugasnya. Lihat dandanan Eunhyuk, benar-benar kacau menurut Donghae baju tidak dimasukkan 2 kancing kemeja terbuka rambut blonde acak-acakan sexy.

"Aku tidak mau, seperti inilah gayaku kalau kau sudah selesai bicara pergilah!" Eunhyuk langsung berlari meninggalkan Donghae sedikit tertatih.

"Dasar keras kepala..." Donghae melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Baru dapat beberapa langkah seorang yeoja berteriak.

"Ya! ketua OSIS ada yang pingsan!"

Donghae langsung berlari ke tengah lapangan dan mendapati Eunhyuk tergolek lemah dengan wajah pucat dan berkeringat. Mata bulat indahnya terpejam tanda tak sadarkan diri.

"Hei, jangan diam saja bawa ke UKS..." Ujar yeoja tadi.

"Ha, aku?" Donghae masih sempat bertanya bodoh.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku yang membawanya, kau kan namja!"

"Ah ne ne..." Donghae menelusupkan tangannya ke bawah pundak dan paha Eunhyuk, menggendongnya bridal style meninggalkan yeoja tadi. Mata Donghae memandangi wajah manis Eunhyuk, kenapa bibirnya bisa seindah itu.

"Ughh... pundakku, badannya kurus tapi berat sekali..." Donghae mengomel sambil memukul mukul ringan pundaknya setelah sampai di UKS dan membaringkan Eunhyuk.

Entah kenapa dia tak ingin beranjak dari UKS dan malah menunggui Eunhyuk di samping tempat tidur. Seperti sedang menunggui sang putri tidur agar lekas bangun.

Donghae baru sadar ternyata kulit Eunhyuk halus putih dan bersih sangat tidak pantas image berandal melekat pada diri namja manis itu.

Saat memandangi wajah pucat Eunhyuk, tak sengaja Donghae menemukan sehelai bulu mata jatuh di pipi Eunhyuk. Wajah Donghae mendekat, berniat memungut bulu mata tersebut. Semakin dekat hingga berjarak sepuluh senti, Donghae dapat merasakan aroma strawberry menguar dari rambut blonde Eunhyuk. Niatnya untuk mengambil bulu mata malah diurungkan karena Donghae tergoda bibir pouty Eunhyuk yang sedikit pucat. Bibirnya mendekat dan-

CUPPP~

Donghae berhasil mengecup bibir itu dan sedikit melumatnya pelan. Rasanya jantung Donghae berdebar dua kali lebih kencang dan ada rasa bahagia. Belum puas satu kecupan Donghae mulai mendekatkan bibirnya lagi, mulai ketagihan eoh. Tapi belum sempat bibir mereka bertemu Donghae buru buru menjauhkan wajahnya saat mendengar lenguhan manja dari namja manis itu.

"Enghhh~" Eunhyuk membuka matanya lalu mengerjap pelan. Kepalanya masih pusing, tubuhnya lemas sekali.

"K..kau bangun, eh itu anu..." Donghae gelagapan, padahal Eunhyuk hanya memandanginya sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Kau mau apa tampan? Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?" Dasar Eunhyuk namja penggoda, tubuhnya saja lemas dan wajahnya pucat masih sempat-sempatnya bertingkah centil.

"Aku hanya.. itu bulu matamu jatuh..." Donghae menunjuk bulu mata tadi. Alasan yang tepat Lee Donghae.

"Hmm... bukannya kau mau menciumku? Cha.. sini cium saja sesukamu, disini tidak ada siapa-siapa..." Eunhyuk tak habis-habisnya menggoda Donghae.

"Percaya diri sekali! Siapa juga yang mau mencium berandal sepertimu... Berandal manja.." Donghae mengelak.

"Mwo? Berandal manja? Kau mau kuhajar! Shhh ahhh..." Eunhyuk memegangi perutnya.

"Lihat betapa lemahnya dirimu itu, baru berlari begitu saja sudah pingsan berandal macam apa kau ini..." Donghae mencibir Eunhyuk.

"Diamlah Lee Donghae!"

"Sudahlah istirahatlah ingat jangan keluyuran nanti malam berandal manja, nanti kau pingsan lagi hahaha~" Donghae mulai suka menggoda Eunhyuk, ekspresi Eunhyuk sangat manis dan lucu.

"Ishhhh!" Eunhyuk melempar bantal ke arah Donghae tapi tidak kena karena Donghae langsung berlari.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu Eunhyuk kini sudah sehat seperti sedia kala dan menjalankan aksinya sebagai berandalan. Ia dan teman temannya sedang duduk di meja kelas sambil merencanakan niat nista yang ada di otaknya. Ia berbisik kepada Junsu lalu Junsu hanya menganggukkan kepala dan memberikan ponsel kepada Eunhyuk.

CKREEKK

"YA, apa yang kau lakukan Eunhyuk!" Yoona, si yeoja cabai yang sedang berdiri menungging sambil bergosip dengan teman-temannya langsung berteriak saat Eunhyuk mengarahkan ponsel ke bawah rok pendeknya.

"Hahahaha lihat, celana dalam gambar beruang! Hey nenek lampir, berapa usiamu kenapa gambarnya beruang hahaha~" Eunhyuk tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mengacungkan ponsel Junsu memperlihatkan gambar celana dalam Yoona.

BRAAKK

"ARGHHH~ Kau!" Yoona mendorong Eunhyuk hingga jatuh dan membentur bangku.

"Kau pikir aku takut padamu namja sial!" Junsu dan teman-temannya sudah bersiap ingin memukul Yoona tapi dicegah oleh Eunhyuk.

"Aku tak mau melukai Yeoja tapi kau membuatku marah, sini kau..." Eunhyuk menyeret Yoona keluar kelas, di depan sana kebetulan Donghae sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

BRUUGG

"Aww... arghh hikss sakit Hyuk, jangan melukaiku..." Yoona berpura-pura menjatuhkan diri dan membuat ekspresi kesakitan semenderita mungkin agar Donghae iba padanya dan memarahi Eunhyuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan namja berandal!" Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk mencengkeramnya kuat membuat Eunhyuk meringis sakit. Donghae mencengkeram tepat pada tangannya yang membentur bangku tadi.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Kenapa kau tak pernah berhenti! Kelakuanmu sungguh memalukan, kau itu namja kau tak pantas melukai yeoja!" Donghae membentak Eunhyuk.

"Apa urusanmu! Jalang ini hanya pura-pura, sini berdiri kau jalang!" Eunhyuk menarik tangan Yoona kemudian

PLAAKKK

Eunhyuk langsung terdiam setelah tamparan Donghae barusan. Pipinya memang sakit tapi hatinya lebih sakit. Ia tak pernah membayangkan akan ditampar orang yang ia sukai anni, cintai. Ya, Eunhyuk mulai mencintai Donghae.

Donghae merasa bersalah setelah menampar Eunhyuk barusan, ia tak tahu kenapa tangannya bergerak dengan lancangnya menampar pipi Eunhyuk.

"Ya... Bela jalangmu itu!"

"Kapan kau berhenti berbuat ulah Hyuk..."

"Aku tak akan berhenti! Inilah aku, kalau tak suka ya sudah tak usah ikut campur!" Eunhyuk pergi, tak terasa air matanya menetes begitu saja. Ia tak terisak tapi hanya meneteskan air mata dengan ekspresi datar.

Donghae termenung memandangi punggung Eunhyuk yang menjauh.

'Sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu Hyuk'

.

.

Sudah lama Eunhyuk tak terlihat mengerjai teman-teman di sekolahnya. Ia memang masih berpenampilan seperti biasa, hanya saja belakangan ini ia lebih pendiam dan jarang membuat onar.

"Kau seperti bukan Eunhyuk!"

"Apa?" Eunhyuk menjawab lesu.

"Hanya karena cintamu di tolak ketua OSIS kau jadi seperti ini. Hey, mana ada berandalan patah hati..."

"Diamlah Junsu, aku bahkan belum mengatakannya?"

"Mengatakan apa? Menyatakan cinta maksudmu hahaha~ kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya ya..." Junsu malah menggoda Eunhyuk.

"Ah molla molla jangan bertanya lagi..." Wajah Eunhyuk memerah padam.

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengannya?"

"Dia lebih membela si cabai dan memukulku..." Eunhyuk mengadu pada Junsu.

"Tentunya pukulannya tak sakit kan? Kau hanya cemburu hahaha~"

'Ya aku memang mulai jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta pada ketua OSIS tampan'

"Nanti sore kau pulang sendiri ya Hyuk, aku ada janji dengan Jaejong."

"Ah, iya tak apa aku juga ada les tambahan nanti"

"Sejak kapan kau ikut les tambahan?" Mana mungkin berandalan seperti Eunhyuk mau ikut les tambahan.

"Mulai hari ini! Sudahlah jangan banyak komentar lama-lama kau seperti si cabai.." Eunhyuk kesal Junsu cerewet sekali.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Eunhyuk sedang berada di dekat lapangan basket, memandangi namja tampan yang sedang memantulkan bola basket di tangannya. Tampan... begitulah pikir Eunhyuk. Dia memang tak ada les tambahan, hanya ingin melihat Donghae dari kejauhan seperti ini. Ia merindukan namja tampan itu.

Sudah hampir satu jam ia mengamati Donghae hingga langit berubah menjadi petang dan rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi tanah.

"Ah hujan sudah hampir petang lagi, bagaimana ini..." Eunhyuk berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Shiitt ponselku mati, apa boleh buat aku harus pulang..."

Eunhyuk menerobos hujan sambil berlari. Hari ini ia tak mengenakan jas sekolahnya karena kemarin terkena tumpahan jus Junsu. Di tengah jalan Eunhyuk kedinginan dan sedikit pusing, ia memang tak kuat dingin.

TIINNN TIIINNN

Suara klakson terdengar dari belakang, ternyata itu mobil Donghae. Tepat sekali disaat suasana seperti ini malaikat datang.

"Hey, masuklah! Kau akan sakit jika hujan-hujanan seperti itu... Aku sedang berbaik hati memberi tumpangan." Donghae berteriak tak mau repot-repot turun dari mobil.

Eunhyuk hanya menoleh lalu kembali berjalan, ia tak ingin dikasihani.

Donghae turun dari mobil lalu menyeret lengan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya menurut karena ia sendiri sudah sangat kedinginan dan pusing.

"Ini pakailah, kau sudah pucat seperti itu... kenapa tidak berteduh saja mau mati kedinginan?" Donghae lempar jasnya ke wajah Eunhyuk sambil mengomel.

"Hmmm..." Eunhyuk hanya bergumam tak jelas, kepalanya pusing sekali.

Tak ada percakapan lagi selama perjalanan, sepertinya Eunhyuk tertidur. Donghae yang bingung tak tahu harus membawa Eunhyuk kemana akhirnya mengemudikan mobilnya ke arah rumahnya. Kebetulan rumah Donghae sedang kosong tak ada siapa-siapa, orang tua Donghae sedang berada di luar kota.

"Hyuk... Hyuk... bangun, kita sudah sampai." Eunhyuk tak bangun juga

'Apa aku menggendongnya saja ya?' melihat Eunhyuk yang tertidur pulas Donghae langsung menggendongnya ke dalam. Pelan-pelan ia baringkan Eunhyuk di ranjangnya lalu membuka sepatu dan kaos kakinya.

'Bajunya basah, akan masuk angin jika tak diganti. Bagaimana ya, masa aku harus melepasnya' Donghae bermonolog dalam hati.

Tak ingin membuat Eunhyuk semakin sakit akhirnya Donghae dengan tangan gemetar melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Eunhyuk. Setelah berhasil Donghae melepas kemeja itu dari tubuh Eunhyuk. Terpampanglah tubuh bagian atas Eunhyuk yang sedikit basah, sexy dan menggairahkan. Darah Donghae berdesir, benda bagian selatannya terasa sedikit tegang.

'Astaga sexy sekali, dan apa ini kenapa juniorku tegak begitu saja melihatnya.'

Donghae meneruskan aksinya, kini ia membuka ikat pinggang Eunhyuk lalu kancing celananya dan menarik celana itu sambil mengangkat pelan bokong Eunhyuk agar lebih mudah melepasnya.

"Ugghhh dingiinn~ Dong.. Donghae apa yang kau lakukan?" Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya saat ia terbangun Donghae berada di atasnya dengan posisi tangan sedang menarik celana dalamnya.

"I...itu bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan a..aku hanya tak ingin kau ooghhh~" Donghae melenguh saat tiba-tiba kaki Eunhyuk menendang juniornya.

"Kau mau memperkosaku ya!" Eunhyuk pura-pura marah, sebenarnya terkikik dalam hati.

"Ya! Yang benar saja, aku tak mau meniduri berandal sepertimu!"

"Kau yakin? Kau tak tergoda pada tubuh sexyku? Eunhyuk bangkit lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke dada bidang Donghae, memainkan jarinya di sana.

"A..aku...?"

"Jangan munafik tampan, kau sebenarnya menyukaiku kan? Aku tau kau menciumku saat di UKS, kau bahkan ingin lagi kan?"

"Ya! Aku tidak pernah-"

CUPPP~ CPPPKKK~

Eunhyuk langsung menyerang Donghae, melumat bibir tipis itu kasar. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk geram juga pada namja itu, munafik sekali sudah ketahuan menciumnya masih saja mengelak. Ciuman mereka semakin panas Donghae yang memang ketagihan rasa manis bibir Eunhyuk tak bisa menolak kenikmatan yang sedang ia rasakan.

Eunhyuk mendominasi ciuman panas mereka dengan memasukan lidahnya ke rongga hangat Donghae. Lidah panas mereka bertarung saling melilit dan melumat. Eunhyuk yang memang liar mendorong Donghae terbaring di ranjang dan menaiki perut ber abs milik Donghae. Bibir mereka masih setia saling bertaut, saliva menetes keluar karena saking panasnya mereka bermain lidah. Jari lentik Eunhyuk melepas cepat kancing kemeja yang Donghae kenakan. Setelah terbuka seluruhnya Eunhyuk mengusap dada manly itu.

"Tampan, tubuhmu bagus juga.." Eunhyuk berkomentar.

"Kau liar sekali sexy..." Donghae entah dari mana belajar bahasa seperti itu. Ketua OSIS yang terkenal namja baik-baik terperangkap juga oleh godaan berandal seperti Eunhyuk.

"Aku bukan liar sayang, aku kedinginan~ buatlah aku hangat malam ini humm~" Eunhyuk mengerling nakal.

"As You wish berandal manis..." Eunhyuk hanya terkikik geli, panggilan Donghae padanya tak pernah berubah.

Donghae membalik posisi mereka, ia tak suka di dominasi jadi ia yang akan memuaskan Eunhyuk. Ia melepas celana seragam beserta celana dalamnya cepat, menyembulah kejantanan panjang besar miliknya. Eunhyuk sempat membelalakan matanya, wow ukurannya fantastis pikirnya.

"Aku tak tahu ketua OSIS di sekolah kita memiliki senjata semenakutkan ini, wow panjang dan errrr~" Eunhyuk tampak berbinar sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya sexy, ugh maniak sekali namja manis ini.

"Ini tidak adil, kau melihat punyaku dan aku belum melihat punyamu. Ayo lepaslah..." Ternyata Donghae itu menyembunyikan sifat mesumnya, lihat dia juga tak malu berkata kotor.

"Tidak mau, lepas saja sendiri jika kau mau lihat..." Eunhyuk bermain-main dengan Donghae, membuat Donghae semakin geram. Dongahae langsung menerkam Eunhyuk yang bersiap melompat dari ranjangnya.

"YAAAK Lee Donghae! KYAAA HAHAHA GELI AKHHH~"

BRRUUUGGG

Eunhyuk dan Donghae jatuh dari tempat tidur setelah Donghae menerkamnya dan melepas paksa celana dalam hitam ketatnya. Ah, bercinta di atas lantai mungkin sensasinya lebih menantang.

"Engghh~ punggungku sakit Hae~" Eunhyuk melenguh saat Donghae mengecupi lehernya, menghisapnya dalam, menjilatinya sampai ke rahang dan wajah mulus Eunhyuk.

"Rasamu manis sayang, kau ini seperi strawberry...cuupp~"

"Ahnn Aku memangghhh manishh asalhh kauh... tauhhh eungh.."

Eunhyuk melingkarkan tangannya di leher Donghae, sedangkan tangan Donghae mengusap-usap dada Eunhyuk dan mencubiti nipple pink yang mencuat imut.

Bosan menggerayangi leher Eunhyuk Donghae beranjak memasukan nipple pink itu ke mulutnya, mengulumnya kasar dan menggigit gemas.

"Awwww~ shhh perih Hae... kau sekali lagi melakukannya aku tak akan segan segan menendang barang berhargamu itu!" Eunhyuk mengancam Donghae

"Galak sekali... aku kan gemas, kenapa benda ini tak mengeluarkan cairan?" Donghae bertanya bodoh

"Kau pikir aku yeoja? Kau sedot sampai mulutmu pegal pun nippleku tak akan mengeluarkan air susu bodoh!" Eunhyuk merutuki kebodohan Donghae, ia heran bagaimana bisa namja bodoh tapi tampan seperti Donghae bisa dipilih jadi ketua OSIS.

Donghae tak mau berdebat masalah tidak penting, juniornya sudah sangat tak tahan ingin segera dipuaskan. Ia kembali menciumi Eunhyuk ganas, lututnya dengan sengaja ia tekankan ke junior Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat tegang. Eunhyuk mendesah-desah nikmat. Ciuman Donghae turun langsung ke perut Eunhyuk, menjilatinya sambil meremas remas bokong sintal Eunhyuk.

Sudah tak mau lama-lama Donghae membelai junior Eunhyuk kemudian menjilatinya, lidahnya bergerak melingkar membuat Eunhyuk menggeliat di atas lantai.

"Ohhh Hae ahhh hmm... Masukan Hae akuhh tak tahan engghhh..."

"Seperti ini~" Donghae memasukkan junior itu lalu mengulumnya dan bergerak naik turun.

"Ahhss... Ahhh faster anghhh nikmat Hae..." Donghae menurutinya dan mempercepat gerakannya sambil menggigiti junior itu.

"Oh~ shhh...janganhh berhenti Hae terusshh angghh yess ohhh~" Desahan sexy Eunhyuk benar benar membuat Donghae semakin bernafsu.

Cppkkk Cpppkkk~

"Engghhh akuhhh mauhhh... shhhh Hae kenapah berhenti?" Eunhyuk merasa kesal, Donghae berhenti saat ia akan klimaks.

Donghae tak menjawab ia hanya bangkit dan mengambil sesuatu, lalu kembali dan berjongkok di depan junior Eunhyuk yang siap mengeluarkan cairannya. Donghae melilitkan dasi sekolahnya ke junior Eunhyuk bertujuan untuk menunda klimaks Eunhyuk.

"FUCK YOU DONGHAE! Lepashhh aku tidak bisa keluar argghh bodoh anghh..." Eunhyuk memaki sambil masih mendesah.

"Love you too sayang hahaha... Kau tak boleh keluar dulu, kita keluarkan bersama oke..."

"Shiiiit shhh ahhh~" Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah.

Donghae mulai menusukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang Eunhyuk, memaju mundurkan pelan lalu menambah dua sekaligus jarinya.

"Oghhh pelanhhh anghhhh~"

Ketiga jari itu bergerak cepat menumbuk spot sensitive Eunhyuk berkali kali, semakin menyiksanya yang tak bisa klimaks.

"Anghhh anghhh ohh... shhh... anghhh iyahhh ituhh ohhh..."

"Bersiaplah Hyuk..." Donghae membalik tubuh Eunhyuk lalu memposisikannya menungging. Ia memasukkan dengan kasar penisnya ke lubang sempit Eunhyuk sekali hentak.

"ARGGGHHH~ anghhh sakithhh Hae..." Eunhyuk berteriak kesakitan, junior sebesar itu langsung masuk sepenuhnya ke lubangnya.

"Oughhh sempithh shhhh..." Donghae menggenjot lubang kenikmatan itu dengan kasar dan cepat. Ia menunggangi Eunhyuk dengan posisi dogy style nikmat sekali penisnya seperti diremas-remas kuat oleh lubang itu.

"SHIIIT... penismu ohhh~ nikmathh.." Eunhyuk mulai menggila menikmati sensasi sweet spotnya ditumbuk kasar benda tumpul besar Donghae.

Donghae terus bergerak menghentak hentak cepat dan dalam hingga tubuh Eunhyuk bergetar.

"Ohhh please lepashhhkanhh kain sialanhh ituhhh..."

"Tidak baby, aku masih lama..."

Eunhyuk yang sudah lemas tak mau menopang tubuhnya dengan tangannya, Donghae membalik posisi Eunhyuk menjadi terlentang. Ia kembali menggarap Eunhyuk sambil memilin nipple kanan Eunhyuk. Genjotan Donghae semakin brutal sampai merobek lubang Eunhyuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Arghhh... ahhh..enghhh... sudah anghh... ituh sakithh.. pelanhh ahh.." Suara Eunhyuk tersendat-sendat. Air mata mulai merembes dari mata indahnya, rasanya perih tapi nikmat.

"Tunggu sayang, aku mau datang..."

Donghae terus menyodokan penisnya makin kasar, ia membawa pinggang Eunhyuk dan menggerakkannya brutal. Junior Eunhyuk ia genggam kuat membuat air mata Eunhyuk mengalir deras.

"Arghhh shhh... kau menyiksaku...hikss..."

"OH aku sampai Hyukkk oughhh ARGHHhhhh~" Donghae klimaks bersamaan ia melepas ikatan dasi di junior Eunhyuk.

"AKHHHhhh~ shhh enghhh..." cairan Eunhyuk menyembur ke perutnya dan perut Donghae.

Donghae mengusap air mata Eunhyuk kemudian mengangkatnya ke kasur, tubuh Eunhyuk demam dan lemas.

"Mian sayang, aku menyakitimu..." Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk sayang.

"Ergghh... sakithh..." Eunhyuk meringis

"Maafkan aku"

CUUUPP

"Kau namjaku mulai sekarang, aku tak akan menyakitimu lagi..."

"Kenapa kau mau jadi namjachingu berandal sepertiku?" Donghae mengelus wajah Eunhyuk lembut.

"Karena kau namja yang manis, ehhh Hyuk kapan kau berhenti menjadi berandal?"

"Kau tak suka aku yang berandalan? Kau tak bisa menerima sifatku?"

"Tidak hanya saja kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Tak ada alasan aku menjadi seperti ini. Inilah aku, jika kau ingin memilikiku terimalah aku yang seperti ini."

"Heummm... Ne... aku tak akan mempermasalahkannya, aku mencintaimu"

"Benar? Kau tak sedang berbohong?"

"Ya, aku serius mau kau berandal ataupun pembunuh sekalipun aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

CUUUPPP~

"Nado Hae~"

' _Inilah aku, cintailah aku yang seperti ini jangan membuatku berubah hanya untuk membuatmu mencintaiku.'_

.

.

.

END

Entah mau ngomong apa soal FF ini haha XD. Hanya FF absurd yang diselipi NC gagal.

Ini sebenarnya request dari teman yang lagi ultah saat itu ^^

Saat itu? Berarti ini sudah lama dong kkk~

Maklum saya baru buat akun FFN, sekali lagi salam kenal

Oh iya mohon maaf jika kalian menemukan banyak typo, saya sering selip.

Saya suka ngetik NC tapi hasilnya malah absurd hahaha. Seabsurd absurdnya saya mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^

Thanks ^^


End file.
